It's a Secret to Everybody: Potion Plus Plus
by UsamiAkihiko
Summary: PART 3! Groose buys a special potion from the Potion Shop owner at the Bazaar, eager to win a certain girl's heart.  But when he brings it back with him and the wrong person drinks it, just what will be the consequences?  Groose x Link


**This is part 3 of the Groose x Link stories, so there will be some references to the previous ones!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It's a Secret to Everybody: Potion Plus Plus<p>

Groose wondered the Bazaar of Skyloft, raising a brow skeptically at the pots of colorful potions he passed by.

"Young man, come over here," a middle-aged woman clapped, grabbing his attention.

The redhead blinked and walked forward, greeted by the owner's smile.

"Sweetie, you look like a fine young man. Your girlfriend must be lucky."

Groose pretended to be embarrassed. "Well, I don't have a girlfriend yet."

"Oh!" The woman gasped exaggeratedly in shock. "You don't? Why, impossible! Someone as big and handsome and strong as you?"

Groose stood proudly, taking in each compliment that rang truly in his ears.

"And that hair, my, any woman would swoon at the amazing hairstyle you have."

"Yes, well," Groose ran his hand up proudly against his pompadour, "many do. There are just too many women fighting over me, but there's only one I want."

"Oh, really? Why, I'm sure she must like you too."

The words appeared to have struck the young man, for Groose suddenly sunk, dejected.

"Dear, what is the matter?"

"It's just that…I work so hard, and yet she still doesn't seem to want to notice me," Groose bemoaned.

_For if it wasn't for that lazy-ass Link…_

"My, my, that's a shame. But I'm sure all you need is a little something to just get her in the right…mood."

Groose immediately lifted up his head, eyes hopeful. "What?"

The potion shop owner was now holding a bottle filled with a bright pink liquid inside it. "This here, my dear, is a love potion."

"L…L…LOVE?" Groose blushed, stumbling back.

"Yes, a love potion!" The woman gave a cheeky grin. "Oh, but don't misunderstand. It's not that this potion will make her fall in love with you. It's more like," she motioned for him to come closer.

Groose leaned in, letting the woman whisper into her ear.

"...It's an aphrodisiac."

At the word, Groose's face turned bright red, and he nearly fell backwards before catching himself. "Aphro…aphro…"

"SHHHH!" The woman quickly shushed him, glancing around carefully to see if anyone had heard. Seeing that they were safe, she motioned for Groose to come in closer again.

Groose obeyed and listened to her whisper in his ear.

"This potion will just boost up her hormones a little…just a little…putting her in the mood to be more…open to her suitor's advances."

Groose's heart thumped. Could it be? Was this his chance to actually…

"But!"

Groose's fantasy was dashed before he could even continue his train of thought.

"You can only give her a little sip. Just a little. Mix it in with some tea or soup, or even juice. And please understand that it is crucial that you only put in A LITTLE." The woman stressed the last two words.

Groose quickly nodded his head. "Understood."

"Also, even though it will put her in the mood to be more welcoming towards your advances, it does not mean you can take advantage of her should she still reject you!" The woman leaned forward, her sharp eyes clearly scrutinizing him.

Groose nodded his head again, nervous at the look in the woman's rather scary eyes. "Of course not! I would not do such a thing to her!"

"Well then," the woman broke into a smile once more. "It's your lucky day. I'll even let you keep this bottle. It will be 80 rupees."

"80 rupees?" Groose cried out.

The potion owner's smile disappeared , replaced by a look of irritation. "This is a deal boy, and is only available today. If you want to stay alone for the rest of your life, then I suggest you don't waste anymore of my time-"

"I'LL TAKE IT!"

* * *

><p>Groose sighed as he grabbed a jar of a special fruit mix that was left on the top shelf of the kitchen inside the Academy. He brought it down to the counter and stared at it, as well as the bottle of pink potion next to it. Was he really going to need this? He had wanted to earn Zelda's heart on his own, but if this potion would just make her a little more open to his advances, that wasn't wrong, right? After all, it's not like the potion would definitely make her fall in love with him. It would just put her in the right "mood."<p>

Groose's cheeks blushed as he imagined Zelda gazing at him with those loving soft, gentle, blue eyes.

_Groose, my, I never noticed your arms are so strong._

He felt his heart beating rapidly.

_Groose, your hair, it's so amazing. Can I…touch it?_

He could feel the steam blaring out of his nostrils.

_Groose, will you…kiss me?_

The redhead opened the potion and jar of fruit mix. A ceramic cup in front of him, he took just a spoonful of the potion and dumped it in before pouring the fruit mix and stirring the liquid. Just a little was enough, right? He paused for a moment. But what if it wasn't enough? What if he needed more than that to get Zelda's attention? After all, she had been blatantly ignoring him lately, even more so than before. In fact, he couldn't help but feel as though she was avoiding him. Strange, indeed.

Groose shook his head. No, he will follow orders and only put in a small amount. There was no need to go that far.

Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps coming down the staircase. Groose lowered his head, hiding behind the counter and peering over the wall before seeing Karane walking with Fledge in the hallway.

"So Link's out practicing right now?" Fledge asked.

"Yea, and Zelda's watching him."

Fledge chuckled with a light-hearted smile. "Those two are always together."

Karane giggled. "I know. I can't wait for them to become a couple."

They disappeared out the front door.

Groose felt a nerve snap. Immediately standing back up, he popped open the bottle, stared at the potion, and poured the rest of the pink contents into the cup.

* * *

><p>The redheaded Skyloftian walked out on the island, the large cup in his hand as the warmth of the sun showered over him. It was a great day to be out, and thus, most of the knights-in-training were out flying on their loftwings. Groose headed for one of the wooden ledges where a certain blond girl was standing there, staring up at the sky. Approaching carefully, he watched as Zelda looked to her side and nearly jumped, startled, before blushing a bright red and turning away to face the front once more.<p>

"Um," Groose began. He gripped the cup tightly in his hand. "It's a great day to be out! Why aren't you flying?" He smiled cheerfully.

"Oh, well, Link's flying right now. And, I'm not exactly in the mood."

"Really?" Groose blinked, noting Zelda's flustered face as she avoided eye contact with him. Her behavior had been strange lately, and the redhead couldn't pinpoint the cause of this sudden change. Of course, Zelda had scolded him countless times, especially when he picked on Link, but now she seemed to just try her best to avoid him. Well, he did buy that potion for a reason. "Here."

Zelda turned around and stared at the cup. "What's this?"

"The kitchen granny had made some fruit mix for all of us to share. So I brought some for you."

"Oh," Zelda said, taking the cup. "Thank you." Suddenly, she looked up, her attention caught by the sight of the familiar boy flying back as he landed with his crimson loftwing back on the ledge.

"See, I told you I'd practice today," Link said with a smile.

Zelda grinned slightly, and then, face turning bright red, she looked at Groose, then Link, then Groose again. Her eyes turned to the side. "Yes, it's good that you…practiced."

Link blinked. "Huh?" He scratched his head. "Is there something wrong? You have been acting strange lately." He turned his head at an angle and suddenly noticed his rival. He jumped. "Groose!"

Groose smiled. "No matter how many times you practice, Link, you will never be able to win the Wing Ceremony." He pointed at himself proudly. "I'll be this year's winner." He stopped, noticing Zelda hiding her face. "Hm? Is there something wrong?"

"Are you okay?" Link quickly went up to his childhood friend, noting her hand clasped over her mouth as she struggled with great difficulty, her face now becoming bright red and eyes wide open.

"I…I have to go," Zelda blurted, quickly running off.

"What? Wait!" Link followed after her.

Meanwhile, Groose remained behind, dumbfounded by all of this when he watched Link grab Zelda's hand. There seemed to be an exchange of inaudible words between the two. And then, he heard Zelda cry out, "I just need to rest. Here, I'm not really thirsty at the moment." And she shoved the cup into Link's hand before running off back into the Academy.

Groose dropped his head into his hand. Great, there goes his chance, and he had used up all of the potion too! He shook his head and glanced back up, just in time to see Link scratch his head at the cup before downing the drink. Immediately, Groose's eyes widened in horror. "No-" he reached out his hand, gaping mid-sentence, but it was too late. He watched as his rival drank the whole thing before coughing and gagging and looking closely into the cup. Groose was in utter shock, his mouth gaping wide open. Then, looking around him to make sure no one else was there, he slowly walked away, retreating into the distance out of sight.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes had passed by, and Groose hesitantly made his way back to the Academy. He was about to go through the front door when he suddenly saw the doorknob turn. Quickly, he hid behind a bird statue, watching as Karane and Pipit both walked out together.<p>

"What? Zelda has been avoiding Link?" Pipit frowned.

"Yes, it's weird. I don't know what's up with her. She has been running away from him, and the few times she does remain by his side, she begins fidgeting and her face turns red!"

Pipit laughed. "I'm sure it's just a case of shyness. Perhaps she's come to realize her feelings for him, and hence, has become embarrassed as a result."

"Perhaps." Now it was Karane's turn to frown. "But, I feel that this time is different. Link has become concerned too. Something is off about Zelda. She sometimes even run off completely embarrassed! What would she be embarrassed about?"

The pair disappeared.

Groose slowly inched away from the bird statue. Strange, apparently, Zelda had been avoiding Link too. Shrugging it off, the redhead opened the door to the Academy and stepped in. He noted immediately down the hall Link talking to Zelda and heard their voices carry down the corridor.

"Are you _sure_ there's nothing you want to tell me?" Zelda eyed her friend suspiciously.

Link blinked blankly. "Huh?" He stepped back in surprise as Zelda leaned in on him, those eyes scrutinizing him suspiciously.

"Well?"

"Um..."

Groose watched as Link began to tug on the collar of his shirt, trying to widen it.

"You're hiding something."

"What? No!" Link quickly reassured her, his breathing growing more erratic.

"Then why are you fidgeting?"

"I'm not! Actually, it feels kinda' warm right now," he tried to loosen his top.

Zelda sighed. "Again, are you _sure_ you don't have something you want to tell me?"

Link scratched his head, completely confused. And then, as though an idea struck him, he said, "Your hair! It…smells nice today."

Zelda gaped. Shaking her head, she turned promptly around, slightly annoyed. "Seriously, really?" And she marched up the stairs.

"Wait!" Link called out, watching helplessly as his friend disappeared to the second floor.

Groose, still standing on the other end of the hallway, watched as Link continued loosening his shirt, placing his hand on his forehead as though checking for a fever. A twinge of guilt gripping the redhead, Groose slowly and quietly slipped back into his room unnoticed.

* * *

><p>An hour passed by, and Groose debated going outside to take a walk. Just a walk. After all, it's not like he was concerned. There wasn't a particular person he was hoping to bump into and check on. He just had the urge to…take a stroll in the hall. He had already spent the last hour staring at the mirror, checking his hair. His hair was still in great shape. A break from it would be fine. That's right, he only had the urge to take a stroll. He wasn't worried. Oh, what about a snack? He should grab a fruit from the kitchen. It was now late afternoon. A snack would be great before dinner.<p>

Groose opened the door, peering around the hall.

It was empty, as expected since nearly everyone were out enjoying the day or flying on their loftwings.

Slowly, he stepped out of his room and closed it, checking around him one last time before heading for the kitchen. He turned at the entrance, walking straight in when he jumped at the sound of a pot crashing on the floor. Startled, he gaped as he saw Link stare back at him, equally shocked.

"Groose!" Link cried out, flustered. He glanced down. "Oh no, I made a mess."

Groose grabbed a broom and began sweeping up the pieces quickly. "Don't touch it. You'll cut yourself."

"Sorry, I'm so clumsy," Link apologized as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "I was trying to grab a cup of water and I accidentally knocked the pot down." He panted as he said those words, finding himself having trouble breathing. "Strange, I feel rather feverish right now. I wonder if I'm getting sick."

Groose paused for a moment with the broom and looked up, swallowing apprehensively as he watched Link stumble around searching for a cup before collapsing onto his knees in a fall. Quickly, the redhead went to check up on him.

"For some reason, I feel a little off." Link tried to push himself up, feeling his rival lift him back onto his feet before the boy fell forward against the counter, nearly knocking down more pots.

"Um, I think you should go back to your room."

"I just need…water…right now…" Link panted, his shaky hand pushing him off the counter before he fell onto his knees again. "Actually, I think going back to my room is a good idea." Link stumbled forward and ran as quickly as he could down the hall before slamming the door behind him.

Groose stood there, shocked, and stared at the shards on the ground before cleaning up the mess again.

* * *

><p>Another thirty minutes passed by, and Groose stepped out of his room. He had tried to keep himself occupied, punching the punching bag and going back to the mirror to admire his hair. But he could not ignore the slightly guilty voice in his head that kept distracting him. Peering around the hallway carefully, he slowly walked down the quiet corridor, heading towards a particular room when he heard another crash in the kitchen. Immediately, he ran to the source of the noise, arriving near the stove when he stopped dead in his tracks. His rival had collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily and twisting around as though in agony. Groose gaped as he watched Link suddenly notice him and back away, one hand gripping the collar of his shirt and another tugging down on his tunic. The boy's hair was tousled and a mess, and his cheeks were blushing pink, bright pink. His heavy pants could be heard in the whole kitchen as well.<p>

"Hey, are you…okay?" Groose asked slowly.

"I…I think I just need some more water."

Groose watched as Link squeezed his legs together, uncomfortable as he twisted around for a moment before slowly pushing himself back onto his feet. But within a few seconds of the boy taking a step, Link fell back onto the floor.

Groose immediately went to him, picking up the distraught Link.

"I think I'm really sick," Link panted. "My body feels like it's burning, and my head is hot. I think I should get the professor."

Groose's stomach churned. If he got Professor Owlan, the one who collects plants and understands medicine, the instructor would surely discover the cause and begin investigating who had given Link that potion.

Groose swallowed nervously.

He would surely get expelled! Well, wait. It was Zelda who gave Link the potion…No! No! No! He would not dare pin this on her!

"Link, how about you…come with me," Groose suggested as he lifted him up onto his feet. "I think we can solve this."

"Huh? Really?" Link blinked, surprised.

"Well," Groose scratched the back of his head guiltily. Link didn't need to know everything, right?

Carefully, he guided Link out of the kitchen. The blond-haired boy glanced up in surprise when he found them entering Groose's room.

When the door closed, Link looked up at the larger male questioningly. Upon hearing the lock click, his heart leaped in paranoia, and before he could react, he felt Groose push him against the wall, grab the edge of his tunic and lift it up. Link gasped and squeezed his legs together, immediately covering his crotch as he blushed a bright red. "What are you…?"

Groose grabbed those hands and pried them away, staring straight at the area between Link's legs. As he had suspected, Link was really hard right now, that bulge sticking up from within those pants. He noticed Link struggling. "Stop staring!" Link immediately tugged his tunic back down, embarrassed.

"It's uncomfortable, isn't it?"

Link blinked.

"If we don't get this taken care of, you'll be in a lot of pain."

"It'll go away if I ignore it," Link said weakly as he felt his legs begin to shake and he squeezed them together even more. Suddenly, Groose gripped him by the shoulders.

"I'll help make it go away," Groose stated. And then, he latched his lips onto Link's.

The kiss immediately widened Link's eyes, and he struggled, about to pry the other man off when he felt jolts of electricity shoot through him all of a sudden. The kiss became intense. No, wait, it wasn't necessarily that Groose was more intense. It's just that the kiss somehow felt…different this time. Link pushed his rival off. "I'm not doing this again with you!"

"You have no choice, especially given your condition."

"My condi-" Before Link could speak, Groose had devoured him again.

The redhead kissed him hard, watching with eyes open as Link suddenly began to melt into his arms. He watched the boy's face get redder, that body get hotter. He reached his hand down and gently brushed his hand against that rear end.

"Oh!" Link moaned loudly when he suddenly clasped his hand over his mouth.

Groose stopped, blinking in surprise as Link stared back in equal surprise, face red. The redhead observed his rival closely. He reached up a hand and, this time, gently caressed the side of Link's face.

Immediately, Link gasped with a groan, mouth open as his eyes glazed over and he shook violently. And then, the shorter boy clasped his mouth shut again, surprised by the noise he had just made.

Groose swallowed. Even with the slightest touch, Link was extremely…sensitive. Groose stared at that aroused face struggling with himself. Just how sensitive was Link right now? Curious, Groose nibbled on a pointy ear, earning himself an amazing cry of arousal. He licked and chewed, noting the erotic zone of the Skyloftian had seemingly increased. He bit the tip of the ear before Link pushed his face away.

"I'm…going to go back to my room," Link said.

"We need to get that taken care of first," Groose said, pointing down.

Link blushed, a look of irritation spreading across his face. "I said, I'm not doing that with you again!" He made to leave when Groose gripped him by the arm and pushed him up against the wall before kissing him over. The redhead mouthed his neck, his cheek, his lips, trailing kisses all over and immediately causing his body's temperature to rise even more. Link found himself moaning at the kisses and closing his mouth quickly in shock at his reactions today. "What's…what's happening to me?" he breathed, finding his head rolling back as Groose kissed up his Adam's apple.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," Groose reassured him, licking his chin and stroking his right ear.

"Ahh…" Link moaned, swinging his hips up against Groose's body. And then he stopped, shocked, and he looked straight into his peer's eyes, which were also in shock.

Groose swallowed as he registered what had just happened. He felt Link begin to back away from him. Immediately, he pushed Link up against the wall and kneed him.

"OH!" Link cried out, nearly fainting at the sharp sensation. His knees were ready to give way, and he gripped those large arms as he rubbed himself against that knee. He felt maddening pleasure multiply tenfold, and he groaned before pushing Groose away again. "Stop!"

Groose grabbed Link and kissed him before grabbing those buttocks and pushing them forward against his leg. "It's okay. Just let it out."

"No!" Link found his hands gripping Groose's shirt sleeves on instinct, and he found his hips swaying again. "Mmmm…nngh…haah…" He moaned, gasping and rubbing himself hard against Groose's body. He swung his hips in large motions, aching for more contact. Oh, what was he doing? What was happening to him? He felt so hot, so insanely hot, and his head was burning beyond comprehension. He whined as Groose kissed him on the neck, sending him shivering. Why did those kisses feel so much more intense than the last time? In fact, every touch and every movement felt strangely more sensational than before. "Ahhh…" Link let out a drawn out cry as Groose moved his leg in time with his sways. "No…I…mm…" Link felt his face cupped as a tongue invaded his cavern and licked. He moaned through Groose's mouth before finally pulling away to breathe. "Let's stop…I…don't want to…"

"But your body is saying otherwise."

"Mooore…" Link cried out, pulling down on those sleeves desperately as he grinded his crotch against Groose's leg. Realizing what he had just said, he pushed Groose back with all his might and tried to run towards the door. But his weak knees gave out, and he landed on the floor with a thud. The room seemed to move, and his eyes began to lose focus as Groose easily picked him up with one arm and tossed him onto his bed.

Upon landing on the mattress, Link stared at the figure towering over him. He watched nervously as Groose grabbed his shirt and pulled it off of him, leaving him bare at the top. Immediately, the Skyloftian sighed, actually glad to have the suffocating fabric off of him.

Groose stepped back, observing that body curiously. He pointed a finger at a nipple, and watched Link shake and moan. He pinched it, earning himself a mew. He grabbed Link's fingers and licked it, watching in surprise the boy shake uncontrollably and groan lowly. He trailed another hand down past the stomach and gently brushed over the bulge, watching Link nearly explode into an orgasm.

Groose pulled his hand back. He couldn't believe it. The potion's effects really had made the boy extremely sensitive. Enjoying the sight of Link on the brink of falling over the edge, Groose poked that nipple again.

"Stop…touching me like that," Link breathed, pushing his hand away.

Groose ran a thumb across the collarbone.

"Oh…no…don't…" Link whimpered, weakly brushing the hand off.

Groose began stroking both of those ears, running his thumb and index finger up and down on them.

"Aww…hmm…" Link mewed.

Heart pounding in excitement, Groose ran his hands all over those flat breasts, fondling them. The touches set something off, and Link gasped as those hands felt so wonderful for some strange reason. Groose swallowed, his heart pounding. It was probably his fault for making Link this way, so it was his responsibility to help him, right?

Link breathed out at arms that now wrapped around him and hands run all over his back, caressing him with sprawled out fingers. Every touch left him shaking and trembling, sending strong sensations that tickled his nerves. And then, he threw his head back as Groose's lips latched onto a nipple and begin sucking.

Groose was amazed by how aroused Link looked. He watched as the boy essentially melted into his touches and kisses. He never expected the potion to be this strong! Straddling those legs around his waist, Groose pushed Link down onto the mattress and thrust up against that hardened groin.

"AH!" Link whined, arching his back and breathing heavily as Groose grinded up against him again. "OH…!" The blond-haired boy could not contain himself any longer, lost by his reactions to all this. He twisted and tossed his head left to right, unsure by what was happening to him. His body burned, and his head grew more feverish by the minute. "I feel…so strange," he panted. "I think I'm sick."

"You're not sick," Groose said, pulling down Link's pants to let that rock hard member out. He tossed the pants to the side and stared at that manhood protruding before him. For a moment, he admired the sight of Link, who laid there panting and moaning, his face flustered, his eyes half-dazed, and his body aching as that chest rose up and down and further tempted him with that inviting manhood. Extremely turned on, Groose grabbed Link's ankles, pulled them up, spread them apart in a V shape, and lowered his head to engulf that member.

Link's eyes flickered, and he screamed at the intensity around his groin. The sensation was so strong that he even sat halfway up, doubling over before falling back onto the bed. He grabbed the bed sheets and twisted them within his fingers, the pleasure plaguing him. Everything felt so intense and so good. He couldn't comprehend his current predicament or make any sense of it.

Groose pulled those ankles further upwards, lifting Link's bottom up as he sucked on that manhood, lips wrapped around the shaft. He licked and tasted, savoring Link's condition as he bobbed his head. He heard Link whine even louder, moaning and crying out in desperation. For a moment, he worried that others may hear, but then he remembered that the walls of his room were one of the thickest, and his friends Cawlin and Stritch were out flying for the day.

Finally, Link came, ejaculating into Groose's mouth. The climax was ten times more intense than before, striking the blond-haired boy brutally with a shockwave, and nearly knocking him out completely. He breathed out loudly as his ankles were lowered back down and his peer sucked up the milky liquid dry, sending more jolts into his body. He raised his head slowly, eyes dizzy, before pupils dilated at the sight.

He was still hard.

"Wha…why?" Link cried out, confused.

Groose rubbed his chin. "Apparently, it will take a few more times before it'll go down."

"What?" Link raised a brow, confused while Groose climbed onto the bed and hovered over him. He watched as the larger man took off his own shirt, revealing that broad, bare chest of muscles.

"Don't worry, I can do this all day until you're finally cured."

"HUH!" Link gaped, not understanding. Groose spread his legs further apart in one swift motion and stuck a finger up his entrance. Link threw his head back and found himself thrusting forward as his peer fingered him thoroughly. Oh, what in Goddess is this? Groose's finger suddenly felt like the best thing in the world!

Groose licked his lips, eyes unable to divert away from the sight of an erotic Link tugging on his own hair, twisting in agony at the heat overtaking him. He was amazed also by how wet Link was inside. The walls were squishy and moist, and were even sucking in his finger.

"Make it stop!" Link suddenly pleaded. "I…can't….Ah! Please!"

Groose's heart leaped as Link begged him. Feeling that entrance loosen enough, he pulled off his own pants, spread those legs, and penetrated his rival. Link cried out, immediately grabbing onto his arms, fingers half clawing him as hands entered a battle of pushing him away and pulling him closer. Groose cupped those knees and pushed those legs back towards Link's shoulders as he gave one, deep thrust.

"Oh! Hmm…ahh…" Link whimpered, panting as his peer began rocking his body. "Har…harder…" The blond-haired Skyloftian stuttered, gasping in awe.

Groose couldn't believe the words he was hearing, and he began thrusting harder, completely aroused as he gasped at the warm, inner cavern. He pushed those legs further up until they were nearly touching Link's shoulders. He angled himself to gain better access and began pounding against his rival's prostate.

"Haah!" Link yelped, unable to contain himself any longer as his prostate nearly knocked him senseless. Everything was spinning, spinning out of control, and he gripped those muscled arms tightly and opened his mouth, waiting for that moment….

Link's vocal chords never sounded more beautiful to Groose's ears, and the redhead came hard at hearing his rival climaxing with a melodious tune. He stopped to rest, shaking at releasing his load into Link, and he glanced down at that erotic face panting erratically. The redhead's eyes trailed down below the belt…where Link was still hard.

Link raised his head, breathless. "There's something wrong. Why won't it go down?" He felt his face caressed and cupped as those strong, bold eyes looked straight at him.

"Don't worry. Like I said, I can do this all day."

"All...day?" Link repeated slowly, the words' meaning finally sinking in. Blue eyes widened. "No! No more!" Link shook his hands before him in protest, trying to push Groose away, but found himself suddenly grabbed by the wrist as he was flipped diagonally and landed on his stomach with his eyes facing the bed's headboard. He gulped, staring ahead when he felt his buttocks propped up until he was on his knees. Carefully, Groose's large rod slid into him. Immediately, Link gripped onto the headboard and groaned, unable to suppress his cries as his peer thrust into him and rocked his body from behind. He dropped one hand and gripped the bed's covers, squeezing as he arched his back. "Mooore!" No, he did not just say that!

On his knees on the mattress, Groose swayed his hips, thrusting in and out and enjoying the view of Link's beautiful back and perfectly shaped buttocks. He leaned forward and trailed kisses down the back and the neck as he reached around with one hand and began pumping Link's member. With the other hand, he stroked Link's left ear. He reasoned to himself that since it was technically his fault for putting Link in this state, the least he could do was help him enjoy it.

Link dropped his head against the bed, mouth biting down on a lump of cloth as he tried to muffle his cries. His ears never felt this sensitive in his life, but now, even the slightest touch was making him harden. "Hmm…nnhg…mm…" His eyes squeezed shut in tears at the wonderfulness of his prostate being struck, and he clawed at the headboard and the bed as he swayed his hips in time with Groose's thrusts and strokes. Finally, he groaned loudly into the bed sheets as he came and felt Groose release his load into him. For a moment, he panted hard, trying to catch his breath. He shivered at his peer pulling out of him, leaving his buttocks feeling empty despite the milky substance dripping out of him. He still felt extremely heated, his body aching for more. His groin remained uncomfortably tight. What has happened to him?

Suddenly, Link was turned onto his back again. Immediately, Groose wrapped his arms around him and began kissing him all over. Link moaned and groaned, melting into those touches and kisses as soft caresses sent him shivering. Arms sprawled apart, he stretched his body and grinded his crotch up against the larger man, trying to produce more friction. It wasn't enough. It just wasn't enough. He raised his pelvis and swayed, begging for more. He trembled at Groose devouring his mouth passionately, tonguing him and sucking his lips. His mind succumbed to the pleasure that was overloading his senses, and he whined as every single contact left him shaking on the brink of orgasm.

Groose loved the sounds Link was making. He held that body tightly against him, languishing in the comforts of that warm flesh. Strange, he felt extremely feverish as well. Face flushed, Groose stared dazedly at Link, who had become completely intoxicated with pleasure. Feeling his own manhood ache, Groose spread Link's legs apart and thrust in again.

Link whined and instinctively wrapped his legs around Groose's waist, bringing him in closer as he threw his arms around that large neck and held on for dear life. He melted at the kisses, his heart pounding and on the verge of bursting from his chest. He opened his mouth, saliva dripping down the corners of his lips as his body hungered for it all beyond reason. He groaned, moaned, cried at how much he ached as the fever overpowered his mind and he grasped those red locks and tugged and came.

The two cried out simultaneously, with one at both the orgasm and the feel of his perfect hair being pulled on, and the other entering sheer bliss. When Link fell back onto the bed, arms and legs slipping off, Groose froze for a moment, raising a shaky hand up to his hair. Immediately, he jumped off the bed, ran to the mirror, and gasped in horror.

His pompadour…his beautiful red pompadour…had been ruined, twisted and tousled in strange directions in the worst possible manner. Oh, it was such a terrible sight! Never before had Groose experienced anything more shocking! He turned around and glared at his rival, who only blinked blankly at him. "Look what you did to my hair!" Groose cried out accusingly.

Link wrinkled his nose. "Do you not see the condition I am in?" He yelled. "If you had let me be..!"

"If I had left you alone like that, who knows how long the potion's effects would last!"

Immediately, an awkward silence fell between the two.

"P-potion?" Link repeated.

Groose blinked. Oops.

Before Link could further ask, Groose had rushed back to bed, cupped his face, kissed him, and pushed him down to further drown him with pleasure. The blond-haired boy found himself devoured repeatedly, his body being swallowed as Groose helped him come again.

And again.

And again.

At times, as Groose was recovering, he would jerk off his rival, watching him melt and whine at his tender erection tended to so generously. Other times the redhead would flick his tongue playfully around the head of the shaft, sucking the top only until Link spewed his juices once more. And the rest the redhead devoured that body whole, thrusting his manhood inside that inviting entrance, and becoming one with him.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the two collapsed onto the bed, completely exhausted from their marathon session. The sounds of their pants could be heard across the room as they slowly recovered.

Groose, amazed by his own libido for being able to keep up, glanced down at the limp figure, whose member had finally calmed down. The redhead calmly ran his hand up his ruined pompadour, admiring the sight of an exhausted Link who was now sighing in relief, skin pink and basking in an afterglow. His eyes were half closed, completely dazed and tired. Gently, Groose leaned down and kissed Link's forehead. Figuring that neither had any energy to move, and that Link deserved a much needed rest after the effects of the potion had finally disappeared, Groose wrapped Link within his arms, pulled the blanket over them, and buried his head into those sweaty locks before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

Within a few minutes, the two fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Morning arrived, and Zelda stood in front of Link's door, knocking. She felt slightly guilty for being tough on her childhood friend yesterday, and wanted to be a little nicer today. When the door did not open, she knocked again. "Link."<p>

"Yes?"

"Hey, are you awake?"

"Sorry, I'm not feeling well today."

Zelda blinked. "Oh! I'm sorry. Is there something you would like me to bring you?"

"Don't worry about me. I'm just going to stay in for most of the day."

"Oh, okay," Zelda raised a brow, frowning. Suspicious, she turned the doorknob, finding it locked of course. "Link? Are you sure you don't need me to check on you?"

"I'm fine. Thanks."

Zelda waited a moment, listening closely. Not hearing anything, she gave up and left.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Link was wrapped up in his blanket, facing the wall, moaning at the hangover and headache he was suffering from.

"The potion lady said that this will make you feel better," Groose said, sitting on a chair pulled up next to Link's bed. "Just down this drink and it'll make your head clear up." He began to pour it into a cup he had brought with him. "Here, drink this," he said.

_I'm not drinking anything coming from you!_ Link thought to himself in irritation, keeping his back against Groose as he groaned some more at the horrible throbbing in his head. His peer had confessed to him about the potion, and Link never felt more furious at the suffering he was put through. Suddenly, a hand gently caressed the side of his temple.

"I give pretty good head massages," Groose offered. "But just drink this first."

Link, with a grumpy face, slowly got up and drank the potion. Disgusted by the taste, he tossed back into bed, his face on the wall again. He felt that hand now brush his hair aside before massaging his temple, which did loosen the knots. The blond-haired boy began to relax, sighing at the relief finally settling in as his headache showed signs of subsiding. He stared dully at the wall. Admittedly, the massage felt rather…nice.

Still, Link vowed to never drink anything from Groose, or rather, anymore potions for that matter. Little did he know that one day, he would be drinking many potions from the very same shop that caused him his misery. But that's another story to tell.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**Stay tuned for possibly another story, this time with Groose x Link x CHUCHU! (That's right, you heard me right!) If you guys are interested, please let me know!  
><strong>


End file.
